Orange Spark and Black Wings of Konoha
by DarkusCyril
Summary: During an attack on himself, Naruto is saved by a young girl who has a great secret, she is a dragon, one who was originally prophesied to devour the world and its souls, Aldura. Soon after Naruto awakens something within him even rarer then a Kekkei Genkai, the legendary Kekkei Touta. The two take their powers and come together as a force to be reckoned with. Naruto/Fem.Alduin/?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey people, sorry for not updating my other two stories, but every time I load them up they close down the window or freeze it up. So I figured I'd start my next story until I figure out how to fix it. Anyways, here is my 2nd Naruto/Skyrim fanfic hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"**Thu'um"**

"**Demon/Dragon speech"**

'**Demon/Dragon thought'**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Elder Scrolls ****IV****: Skyrim nor do I own the anime/manga Naruto**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves is a very large, very powerful village residing in one of the five great nations, The Land of Fire. Most consider this land to be the most powerful of the Five Great Nations, and the Hidden Leaf Village being the strongest village of shinobi. However, like every village, the Hidden Leaf, or Konoha as it is also known as, has its dark secrets. One such secret is five years ago, during the reign of the Yondaime Hokage, the Fourth Fire Shadow, Minato Namikaze, when a tragedy happened. An enormous foxlike creature with nine tails, known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, suddenly appeared and attacked the village. However the Yondaime Hokage summoned the Shinigami and sealed the Kyuubi into a small child. However as a result of the sealing, the Shinigami took the Yondaime's soul as payment for the sealing. This led to the reinstatement of the Sandaime, the Third, Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had made the announcement of the defeat of the Kyuubi and how the child, named Naruto Uzumaki, held it away from the village. Though the plan Hiruzen had didn't go quite as planned. Naruto was treated rather as the Kyuubi itself, instead of the Hero like the Yondaime wished. Now we come to the dark secret of Konoha, the villagers began to frequently attack the poor child who could not defend himself. The boy was attacked over a thousand times before his 5th birthday, and Konoha believes they are doing a good thing with these attacks.

[Present day]

Panting was heard as a six year old boy ran. He had spiky blonde hair, a torn, ragged white shirt, blue shorts that were tied with a rope to keep them on, and worn out blue sandals. He turned around and saw the mob of angry villagers chasing him. He turned down an alley not paying attention and he ran into the end which was a wall. He turned and looked around for a hiding place but there was nowhere and he curled into a ball in a corner to make himself a smaller target when he saw the villagers enter the alley way. The villagers smirked and started beating him and stabbing him. As they did so a young girl, who looked about six as well came across this scene and saw a bloody Naruto and she gasped before shouting,

"Hey! Leave that boy alone!" The villagers turned around and saw a girl who looked like she'd be related to Kurenai Yuuhi. She had pale white skin, charcoal black hair that shone in the moonlight and piercing red eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a belt at the waist and a leather bag hanging on the back of the belt. She was glaring at them in a similar way to Kurenai only her glare was the opposite of hers, instead of ice cold it was as hot as fire. One villager stepped forward and shouted at her,

"Boy? Hah, this is no boy. This is a demon in human flesh. We're gonna cleanse our village of this abomination, in the name of our fallen Yondaime!" The girl grew angry and she began to breathe deeply like she was going to scream in anger, instead, something happened that surprised the villagers,

"**FUS!"** The Villagers were all thrown back a little ways and the girl ran forward, grabbed Naruto and picked him up, shocked by how light he was. She then ran off and got away from the villagers. After running for a good five minutes the girl set down Naruto and pulled out bandages from a leather bag hanging around her waist and some ointment before trying her best to heal him. She then noticed some of his smaller injuries already healing at a high pace and her eyes widened at that but she kept tending to him. When she was done she put his head in her lap and waited for him to wake up. She soon fell asleep with Naruto's head in her lap which she had been holding gently. She felt a shift on her lap and woke up and saw Naruto looking up at her, slightly scared. She blushed a bit at how beautiful his ocean blue eyes were. She then smiled gently since Naruto looked scared,

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I saved you from those awful villagers. It's terrible that they hurt you so much, do you know why they do it?" Naruto had a sad look in his eyes and he shook his head, tears forming slowly. He didn't know what came over him but he felt this girl was someone he could trust, someone he could open up to more than even his Oji-san, Hiruzen. He then started crying as the girl hugged him. After a while of crying, Naruto finally stopped and he spoke slowly,

"Um, who are you?" The girl giggled a bit and smiled, making Naruto smile involuntarily, and the girl spoke,

"I'm Aldura. It's nice to meet you…" Naruto smiled a foxy smile, making Aldura blush again and he said,

"Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" Aldura giggled as she could tell he truly wanted his dream to come true,

"Well mister Future Hokage, I'll help you accomplish those goals. Is that okay with you?" Naruto looked surprised before smiling and hugging Aldura, who blushed for the third time, and saying,

"Thank you, with your help I'm sure I'll be Hokage in no time." Aldura nodded and smiled brightly before they walked to Naruto's house. Well Aldura walked, Naruto was half carried.

[Six years later]

Naruto and Aldura were walking to the Shinobi Academy, it was the last day and the graduation exams were taking place. Naruto was nervous as he couldn't do a simple Clone Jutsu, all the while Aldura was comforting him saying to just give it his best shot. Aldura had joined with Naruto soon after did when he was six and was quickly popular because of her beauty and talent. However the other students wondered why she chose to hang out with the dead last and loser of the class. She simply told them that Naruto was nicer than the last Uchiha and she liked him for that. This made the other boys jealous of Naruto, particularly Kiba, who believed that he can have any girl he wanted. They arrived at the school and walked in and Naruto waved at his favorite sensei, the only one who treated him like he was an actual student who needed help. Iruka waved back and waved to Aldura as well, not surprised at seeing the two together since they were practically attached to the hip.

Mizuki was glaring at Naruto and Aldura as well because she hung out with the 'demon'. Aldura noticed the glare and sent one back and mouthed a few words to him which made his spine chill. A few weeks after Aldura joined the class, mysterious things began to happen. Certain teachers would be found injured and unconscious. The instructors only had one thing in common that Iruka and a few others didn't know about, they all hated Naruto. When Mizuki read Aldura's lips, he froze and realized it was her who was injuring the instructors that hated Naruto. What she told him was: Don't look at Naruto-kun that way, or you can join the others. Iruka didn't notice the exchange between Mizuki and Aldura since he was writing on the blackboard behind Mizuki.

A few minutes passed and Naruto snuck out of the classroom to go pull the biggest prank of his pranking career, Painting the Hokage Monument. Naruto then began clanging the paint cans together getting everyone's attention and they were all shocked at the vandalized faces on the monument and several Jonin and an Anbu or two began chasing the orange clad boy around for two hours, before Naruto gave them the slip. Aldura was watching, and laughing, from the roof of the academy with several other students and Iruka who had a tick mark on his head and he went off to collect Naruto. A few minutes later they returned and Iruka announced they were taking the graduation exam. They had 4 tests, a written test, a shuriken and kunai accuracy test, a taijutsu test, and finally the ninjutsu test. The written test was tough, especially because of the Genjutsu Mizuki placed on Naruto's test.

Once that test was completed the class went outside and they did the shuriken and kunai accuracy test. Sasuke and Kiba got first and second while Naruto was somewhere in the middle due to practicing with Aldura whenever he can and Aldura was third because she simply wanted to be. The class then moved on to Taijutsu and when Mizuki faced Aldura, he was shocked at how skilled she was at the academy taijutsu style, but she constantly claimed to have a style suited for her already but she'd use the academy style since it was needed. Naruto fought Mizuki, who went rougher on him than the other students and then the Taijutsu exams were finished when Ino Yamanaka, a blonde from the mind walker clan, was done with the fight. They moved indoors for the ninjutsu portion and Iruka looked at his clipboard and spoke out,

"Ok, for this test, you will all need to show the use of the Substitution Jutsu, the Transformation Jutsu, and the Clone Jutsu. When I call your name come into the back room and preform the three jutsu in front of us." Everyone nodded and soon Aldura was called back. She came out a few minutes later with a headband and told Naruto she'd wait for him at Ichiraku's. Naruto smiled and nodded and waited for his name to be called. When it was he went back and stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled a bit,

"Alright Naruto, now give us the Substitution Jutsu." Naruto nodded and substituted himself with a log, which confused the two as they wondered where the hell the log came from. Then the log disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with Naruto who smirked. Iruka just shook his head,

"Alright, now use the transformation jutsu Naruto." Naruto nodded and began channeling chakra before a smirk came to his face and a cloud of smoke appeared and from within came a sexy young girl with DD breasts which were covered in smoke along with the area between her legs covered in smoke as well. She had perky pink lips and flawless skin. Her hair was blonde and tied up into twin pony tails and she had whisker marks along her cheeks like Naruto and had ocean blue eyes. She winked and cooed Iruka's name, making Iruka and Mizuki fly back with a nosebleed and the girl transformed back into Naruto who was laughing and rolling on the floor. Iruka hit Naruto on the head and berated him for using that jutsu, which Naruto called the Sexy Jutsu. Naruto chuckled and transformed again, turning into a rough version of Hiruzen and changed back. Iruka sighed and looked at Naruto and grimaced since this was Naruto's worse jutsu, he just hoped the boy had managed to master it,

"Ok Naruto, now for the Clone Jutsu." Naruto nodded slightly nervous and channeled chakra,

"Clone Jutsu!" There was a poof of smoke and a dead looking clone appeared making Naruto frown along with Iruka, who sighed sadly,

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid I can't pass you." Mizuki chose this moment to speak up,

"Now Iruka, why not give the kid a break? After all you saw how hard he tried." Naruto looked up in hope only to have that hope shot down when Iruka spoke,

"I'm sorry Mizuki, but I can't pass him, Naruto could only make one, and look at it… its pitiful. I'm sorry Naruto but I cannot pass you." Naruto looked sad and walked out of the room. He walked outside and sat on the swing and he had a sad gaze as he watched the others celebrate passing. He heard two women muttering as they glared at him. He couldn't hear what they were saying as he sat there, forgetting that Aldura was waiting for him at Ichiraku's. Naruto then heard a voice behind him,

"Hey Naruto." it was Mizuki. Naruto looked at him,

"Hey Mizuki-sensei" Mizuki had a look of sadness on his face,

"Look Naruto, don't take what Iruka said so seriously. He didn't mean to be harsh, he just wants you to be prepared for the life as a shinobi." Naruto nodded,

"I know, but I really wanted to pass this time." Mizuki smirked as Naruto looked down and he looked around before whispering to Naruto,

"What if I told you about a way you could still become a genin?" Naruto perked up at that and he looked at Mizuki,

"Really? Is there a way I can become a genin?" Mizuki nodded smiling,

"Yes, but it's a secret test, so you can't tell anyone, not even your friend Aldura." Naruto tilted his head but smiled and nodded anyways since he could now pass the academy and become a genin. Mizuki smirked and told him what he had to do.

[A few hours later]

Naruto jumped through the forest towards the shack Mizuki told him about with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing on his back. He made it to the shack quickly and sat down to wait for Mizuki. He looked at the scroll and smiled,

"Well I'm sure Mizuki won't mind if I took a quick peek, I was supposed to learn one technique from the scroll anyways." Naruto opened the scroll and read the first section,

"Hmm, let's see… the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Aw man, that's my worst jutsu! Oh well I guess it can't hurt to give it a try, it seems like it is different from the Clone Jutsu." An hour passed and Iruka appeared before Naruto in anger,

"Naruto, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head,

"Hehe, looks like you found me Iruka-sensei, I only had time to master one of the jutsu in the scroll." This made Iruka look closely at Naruto and saw that he had indeed been training, and pretty hard at that,

"So does this mean that I pass the secret test Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a bright smile, though Iruka was now confused,

"What're you talking about? What secret test?" Naruto tilted his head and looked confused,

"The secret test, I was supposed to sneak into the Hokage's office, take the Forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it." Iruka was now confused and a bit shocked,

"Naruto, there is no secret exam, who told you that there was a-?" Iruka heard the sound of shuriken and pushed Naruto out of the way but he got hit by a few. He looked up into a tree and saw Mizuki with a vicious snarl on his face,

"Oh, looks like Iruka found you first, Naruto give me the scroll, I've got your headband for you in my pouch for passing."

"Mizuki! What are you doing? Why did you tell Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll?" Naruto looked confused,

'Whats going on, why did Mizuki-sensei attack Iruka-sensei? And what did Iruka mean by there was no secret exam? Did Mizuki lie to me?'

"Naruto, take the scroll and run, Mizuki was just tricking you so he could get the scroll for himself!" Mizuki laughed and looked between Iruka and Naruto,

"Oh please Iruka, I hate this little demon and I know you do too. Tell me Naruto, would you like to know why you're hated so much?" Naruto was in shock as he looked up at Mizuki and Iruka realized Mizuki's intentions,

"No Mizuki, its forbidden!" Mizuki smirked as Naruto spoke softly,

"Wh-why am I hated? Please tell me!" Mizuki had an evil smirk on his face,

"You know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune I presume, well there was a law that hides the truth from you. The Yondaime did beat the Kyuubi but he couldn't kill it, instead he sealed it into a baby, the Kyuubi then took over that child and began playing the innocent fool for the last twelve years. That boy was you, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Mizuki threw one of the giant shuriken on his back at Naruto and time seemed to slow down for Naruto. It all made sense to him now, the glares and the beatings, but something happened that surprised him. First Iruka shouted how he wasn't the Kyuubi and was about to move to save Naruto and second, a very familiar voice was heard, shouting Mizuki's name, only it was different, louder and more powerful, and finally, Naruto stretched out his hands on instinct and bright orange lightning shot out and disintegrated the shuriken. Everyone looked between the two, Aldura who was in the trees and Naruto who was looking at his hands in amazement when Aldura took a deep breath and shouted,

"**FUS!"** Suddenly a powerful blast came across the clearing and hit Mizuki was blown away into a tree. Aldura jumped down from the tree and she growled a deep, inhuman growl. Mizuki looked shocked at the power exhibited by the girl as she stomped forward, her eyes shifting from red to a pale yellow with a slit pupil. Mizuki pulled out a beaker with a glowing purple liquid inside and drank it before marks like tiger stripes appeared on his body,

"**So you're a demon too, well I'll do this village a favor and take you both out and be praised as a hero before going to join Lord Orochimaru!"** Mizuki then transformed even more, tiger-like fur growing on his skin and his muscles bulking up to a massive size. Aldura smirked and her body glowed before she suddenly was covered in smoke and a black ancient looking dragon was seen in her place,

"**You pitiful insect, you believe you can kill me? I am Aldura! The former Devourer of Worlds! I will not allow you to lay a hand on me or Naruto-kun or anyone else. Now prepare to die you pitiful fool!" **Mizuki was scared but believed he was stronger and he charged forth only for Aldura to swipe her tail and knock him back into a tree and into unconsciousness,

"**Hmm, not much of a fight, whatever, at least you're safe Naruto-kun. And you awakened your bloodline as well, congratulations." **Aldura transformed back into her human form and saw Naruto was slightly shaken and she frowned cutely,

"Naruto, it's still me. You know I'd never hurt you, you're my best friend after all, I don't care if you have the Kyuubi inside of you, you are still you." Naruto blinked and smiled slightly as Aldura hugged him and he hugged her. Iruka went over to Mizuki and saw that he had aged rapidly. He picked up his former comrade and walked back to the two. He was shocked to find out that Aldura was really a dragon, and even more shocked that Naruto had a blood line. He smiled softly and dropped Mizuki,

"Naruto, come here for a moment." Naruto ran up to Iruka and looked confused,

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"Close your eyes for a moment." Naruto did so and he felt his goggles being taken off his head and replaced with something else, something heavier.

"Ok open them." Naruto did so and saw Iruka holding his goggles and wearing no headband and Aldura was smiling in happiness at him. Naruto looked up and saw Iruka's headband around his forehead and looked at his former teacher,

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate." Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka and then Aldura.

[Meanwhile in the Hokage tower…]

Hiruzen watched the events and smiled at Naruto's happiness, but he was concerned with Aldura. He thought Dragons were only a legend and yet one had been living in Konoha for six years. He also noted that she spent a lot of time with Naruto. This made him hope she would not seek out the villagers for revenge for what they have done to Naruto. Speaking of the blonde, Hiruzen was very surprised at the bloodline Naruto exhibited. It seemed like lightning but enhanced with some unknown power that turned it orange, and as far as he knew, neither of the child's parents had a bloodline. He also noted that when the attack was released he felt three chakra elements rather than just two. His eyes widened as a possibility and a possible explanation arrived in his mind,

'Could Naruto-kun have a Kekkei Touta?'

**Well that's Ch.1 hope you all liked it. :)  
Rate and Review and to all flamers: if you don't like it, why are you reading it then? However, if you're reading it just to try and piss me off by pointing out stuff you don't like then just keep your annoying as hell comments to yourself, no one likes what you have to say about my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey people, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I hope to keep the story interesting enough so I can get more readers. Anyways, here is Chapter two, enjoy ^_^**

"Taking"

'Thinking'

"**Thu'um"**

"**Demon/Dragon talking"**

'**Demon/Dragon thinking'**

Naruto, Iruka, and Aldura, who was dragging an unconscious Mizuki by his leg, had re-entered Konoha and Iruka was telling Naruto that he believed Naruto could achieve his dream, but was also curious about his strange jutsu. Naruto and Aldura were likewise confused but they shrugged and went back the previous conversation when three Anbu suddenly appeared around them. There masks were that of a Cat, a Bear, and a Tiger. Cat suddenly stepped forward,

"Naruto Uzumaki and Aldura, you're both wanted in the Hokage tower. Bear take Umino to the hospital to check out those cuts, Tiger you take Mizuki to Ibiki, I'll take these two to Lord Hokage." The two Anbu nodded and Bear grabbed Iruka's shoulder and they vanished in a puff of smoke while Tiger did the same for Mizuki. Then Cat looked at them with her mask and grabbed Naruto and Aldura's shoulders before they too vanished in a puff of smoke.

[Hokage Tower]

Hiruzen was glaring at the evil that was paper work on his desk as he signed dozens of copies. However for some reason every time he took his eyes off of the dreaded pile, even for a second, it grew bigger. His daily glaring was interrupted by a knock on the door and he composed himself in an instant,

"Enter." The door opened and the three elders Danzo, Koharu, and Homura walked into the room and Danzo spoke up first,

"Lord Hokage, I've come to ask if you received my request form." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and shook his head no before he looked at the pile of paper work. Everyone else's eyes drifted to it as they suddenly swore it growled and chuckled at them before growing slightly larger. Danzo shivered inwardly,

'By Kami, when I'm Hokage, I'm going to destroy that evil monstrosity.' Danzo shook his head internally before looking at Hiruzen again,

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand, I had requested that I train the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and turn him into Konoha's own personal weapon against the other villages." Hiruzen shook his head as Danzo continued talking about the same thing as always. Practically world domination by force when diplomacy and peace treaties would be a better solution, soon another voice was heard, and it was sickly sweet that it made even Danzo shiver,

"Train Naruto-kun to be a mindless weapon? Over my dead body you old war hawk." They all turned their attention and saw Cat(who's expression was unreadable due to her mask), Naruto(who looked confused at Danzo's words), and Aldura(who had a sickly sweet smile that made her look deadly yet innocent at the same time) standing there and Hiruzen smiled,

"Ah, Naruto, it's good to see you and you as well Aldura, but you should explain what happened before with the Mizuki incident."

Aldura had a sheepish expression and she rubbed her hands together nervously as Danzo, Homura, and Koharu looked confused by Hiruzen's words and Koharu spoke out what all three were thinking,

"What do you mean Hiruzen?" Hiruzen looked at the three elders and back at Naruto, Aldura, and Cat,

"Well quite a few things happened, for one, Naruto discovered a traitor within Konoha, a Chunin-ranked academy instructor by the name of Mizuki, along with him gaining a unique ability so rare that only two other Shinobi in the entire elemental nations have been recorded having something similar to it, a Kekkei Touta, and young miss Aldura here also has a very unique imagination if her transformation jutsu was anything to go by, turning into a giant dragon to scare the traitor who attempted to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing using Naruto-kun here as a scape goat" The elders were shocked, 'the Kyuubi-brat has a Kekkei Touta?' was the collective thought amongst the elders. The stared at Naruto in shock and he looked at them, a bit of unknown emotions flickering behind his eyes that went unnoticed by all except Aldura, who chose to ignore it. Hiruzen cleared his throat and looked at the elders,

"Anyways Danzo, it is as Aldura here said, you may not train Naruto, now leave, I do have a meeting with these two." The elders' eyes narrowed but they nodded and left. When they did Hiruzen gained a serious look and turned his gaze towards Naruto and Aldura,

"So tell me Aldura, what are you exactly?" Aldura sighed, closing her eyes as she did so and rubbed the back of her head before she looked up and her eyes were now yellow with slit pupils,

"Well human, I am Aldura, but it is pronounced Al-Du-Ra, not as you would see it spelled in your tongue. As for what I am, I am as Naruto heard, I was the devourer or worlds and souls in my realm and I was a great black dragon, the first ever born several millennia ago. However, since my last defeat, my destiny has been erased so I am free to choose it now." Naruto looked surprised along with Hiruzen as Aldura's and her eyes shifted back to red with ordinary pupils. Hiruzen nodded at the explanation and looked at Naruto who seemed a bit startled at his friends explanation but also confused about something else and he looked at the old Hokage and asked,

"Hey Jiji, what is a Kekkei Touta? I heard you mention that to those old people." (Aldura giggled a bit at that) "So what is it?" Hiruzen sighed and opened a draw in his desk before searching through it for a moment and he pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out to Naruto,

"Before I explain I want you to channel chakra into this. This is called Chakra Paper, all shinobi have an element they can master: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. This paper shows you what element you have because it is made from a tree that feeds off of chakra, it the paper catches fire, you have fire chakra, if it gets wet, water, if it turns to dust, earth, if it crinkles up, lightning, and if it gets cut, it is wind." Naruto nodded and took the paper before channeling chakra into it and what happened surprised him, the paper crinkled and looked like lightning along the paper, then were the crinkles were it split up to Naruto's fingers, then the separated piece caught fire, but what really surprised Naruto was the orange sparks jumping from each burning piece until the chakra paper was turned into ashes. Hiruzen nodded and looked at Naruto,

"It seems you have Lightning, Wind, and Fire elements. Now to explain what a Kekkei Touta is, A Kekkei Touta is an extremely rare bloodline that very few have, it is superior to Kekkei Genkai because it is more powerful and cannot be copied in any shape or form. A Kekkei Touta is a fusion of three elements, in your case, lightning, wind, and fire, while Kekkei Genkai are a fusion of two elements or are a physical enhancement like the Sharingan or the Byakugan." Naruto went wide eyed and smiled brightly,  
"Cool, I guess that means I'll be taking that hat from you pretty soon, right Jiji?" The old Hokage chuckled and Aldura giggled and she walked up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm,

"And I'll be your right hand Anbu Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and they left to go home after Hiruzen told them to report for team assignments tomorrow and he began to plan what to do with Aldura and Naruto since a while back Aldura said she will only work with Naruto, and one particular Jonin had asked for Naruto to be put on his team along with two others. He thought about it and then decided to put her on Naruto's team anyways and wrote that down as a side note before forming the teams and going home.

[The next day outside of the academy]

Naruto and Aldura just arrived at the academy and went inside smiling and chatting the whole way towards their classroom. The previous night, before Aldura went to her apartment room, which was right next door to Naruto's, she told him to keep his Kekkei Touta a secret until he learned to control it better. It took a bit of convincing, but eventually Naruto agreed when Aldura said that even Hokage's hide their abilities to make enemies underestimate them. They arrived in the class and everyone turned and saw who walked in and they were surprised, Naruto's usual orange and blue jumpsuit was replaced with a burnt orange shirt with a black dragon-like symbol that formed an incomplete diamond shape on the front**(A/N: think the symbol for the Skyrim game)** And he had on black pants with extra pockets and his kunai and shuriken holsters on his legs. It had also taken Aldura a long time to convince Naruto to change his uniform since she bought those for him as a gift for his graduation at the academy, not knowing he had failed at the time. Aldura herself was wearing a grey shirt with a midnight black dragon on it, similar to Naruto's only hers was larger, and she wore tight black jeans that hugged her figure perfectly and her hair was flowing out in waves and curls, just like Kurenai's hair.

Kiba then noticed it was Naruto standing there and he smirked and spoke up,

"Hey dobe, what're you doing here? Only those who passed belong in this class so take a hike. Hey Aldura, why don't you ditch the loser and come sit over here with a true alpha." Aldura sighed and Naruto rolled his eyes before flicking the metal plate on his headband,

"Take a look up here genius. I have a headband, so try using your eyes before you start talking mutt. Hey there Akamaru, good to see you." Akamaru barked a hello, making Kiba look surprised and then Sasuke walked up to Naruto and Aldura, he was wearing a blue shirt with the red and white Uchiha fan shaped crest and white shorts with a kunai and shuriken holster on his leg and white arm warmers. He had black hair, which grew out to look like a duck's ass, and onyx eyes and a permanent brooding look on his face,

"So how'd you pass dobe? Did Iruka have pity on your pathetic self or what?" Naruto smirked and Aldura sighed,

"Oh you didn't hear teme? Apparently Mizuki made a few mistakes on my tests and it turns out I actually passed." No one but Sasuke's fangirls, Kiba, and Sasuke, himself thought it was a lie but everyone else seemed to accept that explanation since it did make sense. It was then that the door behind Naruto and Aldura was thrown open and two individuals tried getting through at the same time, a blonde in a purple short skirt and shorts with bandages on her legs, a small purple top, blue sandals, and long blonde hair that reached her waist in a ponytail and had a bit of hair styled to angle out and cover one of her eyes partially. This was Ino Yamanaka. The other girl had bubble gum pink hair which was grown down to mid-back, she had on a red dress with open sides around the legs and up to her thighs for mobility with a pink circle on the chest area of the dress and she wore tight black shorts under the dress which also acted like a shirt as well and like Ino she wore blue sandals. This was Sakura Haruno, Naruto's former crush whom he had played with for a week before the academy started.

He had liked her a bit but when Naruto saw Sakura's mother, Isayko Haruno, with her short blonde hair that covered one of her brilliant green eyes, he ran away and waited for her to leave while Isayko told Sakura Naruto was a monster and evil and to berate him for every little thing. However that crush faded once he met her again and she started hitting him for no reason at all. Aldura then managed to convince Naruto to give up on her since Sakura was convinced by her mother that Naruto was evil. Naruto reluctantly agreed and his crush on Sakura fell but they did agree to pretend that he still liked her.

As the two girls tried getting in at the same time Naruto and everyone else was holding their ears as Sakura screeched out loud, nearly breaking all of the windows while Ino simply shouted,

"Get out of the way Ino-pig, I was here first!"

"No way in hell, forehead, were you here before me! I was here first!" Naruto and Aldura went and sat down and the two girls fell into the classroom and stood up at the same time,

"First!"

"First!" They looked at each other before they noticed Sasuke sitting next to Naruto and Aldura, simply sitting there to get away from the two fangirls and he also wanted to see Naruto get hit by his 'crush'. Sakura stormed up and growled out,

"NARUTO-BAKA! GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" Sakura raised her fist to hit his head when Aldura grabbed her hand and pulled Sakura to her and glared at her before she spoke in a dark tone,

"Touch Naruto-kun again and I'll rip you apart." Sakura glared back and went to punch her only for Naruto to catch her other hand,

"Sakura, if you hit Aldura, she will kill you. However, that will only happen after I'm done breaking every bone in your arms and legs." This got everyone to shut up and stare at the blonde, even Sasuke. The blonde haired dead last had threatened Sakura. That was unseen and totally unpredictable, befitting Naruto's Title as the most unpredictable person in Konoha. Sakura looked shock at Naruto's sudden emotionless glance and his eyes narrowed and she looked shocked and that expression grew when Naruto tightened his grip on her arm,

"And don't think I like you, I never did, well, that isn't entirely true, but during our time in the academy I never did like you." Aldura and Naruto let go of Sakura with a push into her fists and she fell backwards and landed on the floor. Ino was also shocked by Naruto's attitude while Sasuke was slightly impressed with it and Iruka came in and looked around as people started talking again except for Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, who was asleep, and Choji who was eating chips. Since no one else was important Iruka went through the hand signs of his scariest jutsu, which Aldura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Choji noticed and the went a bit pale as Iruka finished the hand signs,

"Ok, this will shut them up, **Angry Giant Head Jutsu!**** (A/N: I do not own the name for this jutsu)** EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The jutsu made his angry expression enlarge along with the rest of his head and magnified his voice so that even Shikamaru jerked awake and nearly fell out of his seat. The jutsu faded and everyone was silent and alert, even Shikamaru, who was glad that his mother never learned that jutsu and hoped she never would learn it. Iruka then picked up a clipboard and looked at the list before giving his end of the year speech, which only Sakura listened to. Once that was done he then held the clip board up a bit more so he could read it,

"Alright, I'm going to be reading off the team lists along with said team's Jonin sensei, Team one Ami, Rei, and Sarah, your sensei will be Hayate Gekkou…" Naruto and Aldura tuned out Iruka until he got to their name and they started whispering to each other when they heard Iruka speak up again,

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Aldura, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team eight will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Since Team nine is still active we'll skip that and go straight to Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Naruto and Aldura smirked and high fived each other while Sakura yelled at Ino about being on Sasuke's team and Ino complained about being on Choji and Shikamaru's team and not being on Sasuke's team. Iruka used the **Angry Giant Head Jutsu** and everyone went silent and he sighed,

"Ok everyone break for lunch and come back in an hour to meet your Jonin sensei." Everyone got up and left and Naruto and Aldura went to Ichiraku's to get some ramen when they were stopped by a certain duck-ass head and his loyal banshee,

"Listen dobe, don't get in my way, I don't need a team since it'll slow me down so don't bother me."

"YEA, YOU'LL NEVER BE A SHINOBI LIKE SASUKE-KUN! YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP BEING A SHINOBI ALONG WITH YOUR LITTLE WHORE OF A GIRLFRIEND!" Aldura then growled as her eyes shifted to yellow, making Sakura and Sasuke's eyes go wide,

"Care to repeat that you weak little bubblegum banshee?" Aldura released a ton of KI on Sasuke and Sakura making them go pale and Sasuke turned and walked away with a grunt and pretending he wasn't scared, while Sakura just passed out and Aldura's eyes went back to being red and they went to Ichiraku's.

[One hour later…]

Everyone met up back in the academy classroom after the one hour lunch break. Everyone was talking trying to figure out what their team was going to be like, what their sensei would be like, and what type of missions they would take. They quieted down when the door to the class slid open and Iruka walked in,

"Alright everyone, I just wanted to say a few last things, first, remember that from you are all on teams so teamwork is the most important thing for you all to learn. Next, be respectful of your squad leaders, since they have the right to discipline you however they choose. And finally, make our village proud and show our strength to the other villages, but don't become arrogant, because that is when you become weak." Of course only Naruto, Aldura, and a girl named Hinata paid attention, everyone else was too eager to meet their sensei, or in the two fan girls' case, too busy staring at a certain person who ignored everyone around him, to pay attention and Iruka left the room.

An hour later the door opened again and a woman with long black hair, pale white skin, and crimson red eyes with blue eyeliner walked in wearing a short red kimono, with only the right sleeve and white bandages wrapped around it. She looked around before closing her eyes and speaking out so she could be heard,

"Alright, Team Eight, with me." Of course as Team Eight stood up, everyone was looking between the woman and Aldura and when the woman, Kurenai, opened her eyes she saw everyone was looking at her and someone else. When she looked she saw someone who looked almost exactly like her talking to a blonde haired kid. She shrugged and motioned the three on Team Eight to follow her, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stood up and walked down and towards the door. Though as Shino walked by Naruto and Aldura, Naruto whispered to him,

"Keep an eye out for Hinata, I can tell she doesn't like Kiba but knowing Kiba, he might try something against her will." Shino barely slowed down but nodded and then stood between Kiba and Hinata as they walked out of the room following their sensei. A few minutes later the other Team senseis came leaving Team Ten and Team Seven. A few minutes after the rest of the teams left, a man with black hair, a black beard and sideburns and a cigarette wearing a Jonin flak jacket over a black long sleeved shirt and black pants with blue sandals and a dirty cloth with the kanji for Fire wrapped around his waist. He breathed in, taking a drag of the cigarette before breathing out and looking at the left over teams,

"Team Ten, I'm your sensei Asuma, follow me." Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji got up and followed him out the door, leaving a brooding Sasuke, Sakura staring at the mentioned brooding boy, Naruto, and Aldura who were chatting, completely ignoring the other two as they waited for their sensei to arrive.

[Three hours later]

Team Seven were all getting frustrated as they had been waiting for their sensei for THREE HOURS. Naruto was planning a prank as payback, Aldura was bouncing ideas with him, Sasuke was brooding, and Sakura was still staring at the brooding boy. Naruto stood up and set up his prank quickly and stealthily and even Sasuke was raising an eyebrow when he saw Naruto pull a rubber chicken and tie it to one part of his trap and he went back to his seat next to Aldura snickering the whole time. Suddenly the door opened and a man wearing a mask and his headband so about 75% of his face was covered leaving his right eye visible. He had gravity-defying silver hair. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and grey pants and held an orange book in his face. As he stepped into the room his foot tugged a trip wire and flung a kunai at Kakashi making his eyes widen as he ducked down but the Kunai hit another wire and cut it which launched a group of blunt shuriken with a special explosive in the center, which exploded into a cloud of paint and covered the masked Jonin and then the shuriken cut yet another wire which released a tensed wire and it slung the rubber chicken which smacked the Jonin across his face and made him trip on yet another wire which dropped a large rubber cube(which made Sasuke and Sakura wonder where the hell the rubber cube came from) and it landed on the Jonin as he was painted a rainbow of colors from the paint explosives in the blunt shuriken and he looked up and saw Naruto, Aldura laughing, Sasuke actually smirked in amusement, and Sakura was giggling while trying not to be caught giggling. Kakashi glared at Naruto and walked out growling out something about the roof, so Team Seven shrugs and walks up to the roof.

[On the roof twelve minutes later]

Kakashi was wiping off the last of the paint and he growled. How dare that Kyuubi brat mock him, he should kill the demon just for killing his sensei, Minato, but now it would suffer for mocking him. He looked up and saw Sasuke, Sakura, Aldura, and Naruto walk out of the roof doorway and onto the roof and he schooled his face to one of indifference but he had a slight glare in his eyes which Aldura noticed and because Aldura noticed, Naruto noticed as well when Aldura growled near silently. Kakashi waited for everyone to sit down and he spoke then,

"Alright then, let's get the introductions, tell us your likes dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Sakura raised her hand and said,

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, why don't you go first and show us how it is done?" Everyone face palmed and a single thought went throughout the squad,

'Did she really just say that?' Kakashi sighed and looked at his students,

"Oh alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, as for hobbies… I have lots of them, dreams for the future… I never really thought about it, you next pinky." Everyone sweat dropped as they had only learned his name, but Sakura spoke up anyways,

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like…" she looks at Sasuke and blushes, "My hobby is…" She looks at Sasuke again and blushes even more, "Dream for the future…" She suddenly let out a squeal that shattered all of the windows and glass in the academy as she then blushed crimson red. Kakashi sighed but inwardly was thinking,

'This is good, supposedly the Kyuubi brat has a crush on her and will do whatever she wants him to, while she'll support Sasuke and make him stronger.' "What about dislikes Sakura?" Sakura glared at Naruto and Aldura who ignored her,

"I dislike Naruto-baka, Aldura-baka, and Ino-pig!" Kakashi nodded and turned towards Sasuke,

"You're next Uchiha-sama." Sasuke merely grunted before sighing and Naruto and Aldura rolled their eyes since they just found out their sensei was apparently an Uchiha fanboy,

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, and I dislike a lot of things, as for my dream, it isn't a dream because it will become a reality, I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Sakura had hearts in her eyes, Kakashi looked proud, and Naruto and Aldura ignored him and Kakashi turned towards Aldura,

"Alright, you in the dress, you go next." Aldura nodded and sighed,

"I am Aldura, I like…" Aldura glances at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes which everyone but Naruto noticed, "I like Swordfish Teriyaki and Chicken Dumplings, Dragons, and the moon. I dislike anyone who dislikes Naruto-kun, and those who do had better be prepared because I won't hesitate to protect him. My hobbies are hanging out with Naruto-kun, watching the moon rise at night, and training. My goal for the future… is my business alone." Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly,

'So she's a demon worshiper, huh? Well I'll have to take care of that eventually.' "Alright then Blondie, you're next." Naruto sighed and nodded,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and Aldura-chan, and those who know me for who I am. My dislikes are people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in, and the time it takes for Ramen to cook, and also those who try and hurt those precious to me, my dream is to be the Greatest Hokage and show everyone in this village that I am not what they think I am but the exact opposite!." Sasuke and Sakura were confused but they ignored him and Kakashi was also confused, Naruto was said to be a loudmouthed idiot screaming about being Hokage and yet he wasn't screaming anything but calmly talking about himself. Kakashi shook his head to clear those thoughts away and sighed,

"Alright, now meet me at Training Ground 7 at 8 in the morning, oh and just a little advice, you might not want to eat breakfast tomorrow, you might just lose it." With that he left and Naruto and Aldura stood up and stretched before looking at each other,

"I don't know about you Aldura-chan, but I'm not skipping breakfast, I need the energy." Aldura giggled,

"Same here, but I will say this again NO RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST!" Naruto started pouting which made Aldura giggle as they left and Sasuke just left while Sakura followed him loyally.

[The Next Day]

Naruto and Aldura walked up to Training Ground 7 and saw Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree brooding, and Sakura, who was staring at the previously mentioned boy, there and Sakura looked at them and was about to shout when Naruto flicked a pebble which hit Sakura's forehead. Aldura giggled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, still not used to Naruto's new attitude and Aldura commented on what Naruto did,

"Good aim Naruto-kun." Naruto shrugged and put his hands in his pockets,

"Eh, it's hard to miss a target that big." Sasuke stifled a chuckle and Aldura giggled,

"Yea, that's true. Anyways, let's wait for Kakashi-sensei to get here, it's almost seven." Naruto nodded and they sat down by the three log posts that were stuck near a stone monument.

[Three Hours Later]

Naruto, Aldura, and Sakura were getting irritated and glanced up as Kakashi appeared when Aldura stood up. However before she said anything Sakura shouted at Kakashi,

"You're late, AGAIN!" Kakashi simply eye smiled at her and waved, however inwardly he was wincing since her voice hurt his ears due to her being so loud,

"Sorry I ran across a black cat and had to take the long way around so I wouldn't have bad luck." Everyone sweat dropped at the excuse and Naruto sighed before he looked up and saw a black cat walk out of a bush before it looked at them, then it seemed to focus more specifically on Kakashi,

"Um, Kakashi, is that the cat?" Kakashi looked back and saw the cat and he looked confused,

'Wow, I was just making an excuse but this just made it valid' "Um, yea, that's the cat." Aldura sensed it was a lie but didn't care anymore since he was here now. Kakashi then jumped down from the branch he was standing on and landed next to them before walking over and he pulled out an alarm clock which made Naruto raise an eyebrow and point something out,

"You have a clock and yet you're still three hours late?! What the hell is up with that?!" Aldura looked confused as did Sasuke, who actually looked up in surprise when Naruto mentioned the Alarm clock which he had not seen, and Sakura as well. Kakashi looked back and set the alarm clock on the center log post,

"Ok, so I will now be giving you your Genin Exam." Everyone looked confused except for Naruto who was annoyed that his question was ignored,

"But Sensei, We already took our Genin Exams." Kakashi chuckled and shook his head,

"That was a test to pick out the best candidates to be Genin. The real test has a 66% chance of failure, so out of all those who passed the academy test, only 9 will pass the true test." Everyone was no paying attention and Kakashi pulled out three bells and gave them a shake, making them ring.

"Your test will be to get these bells from me, whoever does not get a bell will fail automatically and be sent back to the academy." Sakura raised her hand,

"But Sensei, there are only three bells."

"Exactly, which means that no matter what one of you will fail. So if you want to pass, you must come at me with the intent to kill." Sakura gasped,

"With the intent to kill, but what if we really hurt you?!" Everyone sweat dropped and Naruto and Aldura had the same thought running through their heads,

'He's a Jonin and we're soon-to-be Genin. We couldn't hurt him fatally even if we got lucky.' Kakashi just shrugged and reached for the alarm,

"You all have until noon to get a bell, whoever does not get a bell will be tied to this log post and watch as the rest of us eat lunch in front of him." Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs grumbled while Naruto's and Aldura's did not which Made Kakashi narrow his eyes slightly at how the 'Kyuubi brat' and his little follower did eat breakfast. Everyone now figured out why he said not to eat breakfast, it was a motivation to get the bells. Kakashi looked at the clock and when the second hand reached 12 he hit it and looked at his team,

"And begin." Everyone blurred out of sight and vanished into the surrounding forest. Kakashi looked around and saw a patch of pink poorly hidden in the bushes. Other than Sakura, everyone else was hidden pretty well Naruto was to be expected since he had heard the rumors of him outrunning and hiding from Anbu after his pranks. Sasuke was fairly average though he would pretend he didn't see him and Aldura was also hidden as well as Naruto, and was most likely near Naruto.

A little ways away, Naruto and Aldura were planning,

"He has something up his sleeve. This test is not what it seems." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna send out some clones to test him and see how strong he really is" Aldura nodded and made she decided to help and also made a Shadow Clone and Naruto and her both sent out one and Kakashi looked at them,

"You know, you can't be shinobi if you don't use stealth. But this is you we're talking about Naruto. Very well, we'll start with Lesson 1: Taijutsu." Kakashi reached into his shuriken pouch making the Naruto and Aldura clones get ready as the Naruto clone was thinking to himself,

'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, so why is he reaching for a weapon?' Naruto and Aldura face planted when Kakashi pulled out a small orange book and Naruto sighed and looked at Aldura who was glaring flaming daggers at the book, making him very confused,

"Whats wrong Aldura-chan?"

"It's that damn book again! Ever since I came here I've seen that book everywhere, once I snuck a peek out of interest and now I hate that sorry excuse of a book." Kakashi tilted his head as he looked up from reading to see 'Naruto' looking confused and 'Aldura' glaring at him, or more specifically, the book in his hands and 'Aldura' growled and charged forward and began fighting Kakashi on almost equal grounds, using a style he had never seen before in his life and 'Naruto' shook his head and joined in, using yet another style, taught to him by Aldura, that Kakashi had never seen. In a nearby tree Sasuke was glaring thinking the dobe was weak when he suddenly started showing all this strength. Sakura was glaring, thinking Sasuke was better than anyone and 'Naruto' and 'Aldura' pulled back and 'Aldura' breathed in deeply and 'Naruto' was curious before remembering the night with Mizuki and he covered his ears making the other three wonder what 'Aldura' was doing until they heard it of course,

"**FUS RO DAH!"** Everyone was shocked when a shockwave erupted from 'Aldura's' mouth and knocked Kakashi away several feet. However he disappeared in a puff of smoke and revealed a battered log in his place. He was in a nearby tree in shock at what just happened,  
'What the hell was that? What in Kami's name is that girl? Is that a Kekkei Genkai?' Nearby Sasuke was gaping at the power 'Aldura' had shown and he ground his teeth before smirking,

'That power should be mine, so I'll just make her my wife and force her to give me that power, after all I'm an Uchiha, so I deserve it so I can kill him.' Aldura stood up straight and narrowed her eyes narrowed as she looked at the log and she dispersed revealing herself to be a Shadow Clone. 'Naruto' did the same as well and Kakashi went wide eyed, they were only using half of their strength, possibly less since he felt they were holding back. Meanwhile back with the real Naruto and Aldura. They were discussing what they though was going on when the clones dispelled and Aldura growled at the memories received. Naruto thought for a moment when he snapped his fingers,

"I got it! I think I know the true purpose of the test!" Aldura looked intrigued,

"Oh really? Mind sharing with my Naruto-kun?" Aldura asked while pouting cutely making Naruto blushed a bit and he nodded,

"The test is about teamwork." Aldura slapped her forehead,

"Seriously? He expects teamwork form this team? Sakura hates us and Sasuke thinks he is a god and therefore doesn't need a team."

"Yea, but knowing the 'wise and all-knowing' Council, he will be forced to pass us, well not forced since he wants to lick the last 'loyal' Uchiha's feet like the dog he is." Aldura nodded in agreement and they jumped out of the tree and a little ways away from Kakashi who walked out of the forest just moments ago, reading that book of his. He looked over at them wondering what they were doing and decided to voice his curiosity,

"What are you two doing?" Naruto shrugged along with Aldura and he looked at Kakashi,

"We found out the true purpose of this test, but there's no way in hell we could pass it because of our so called 'teammates'. We'd never work together and you know this Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi was a bit wide eyed at the fact that the blonde brat and his little follower discovered the truth behind his test, but he hid it well and played the wide-eyed part off as reading a part in his little book that surprised him. He snuck a glance over and Naruto sighed,

"So we're going to wait for the teme and the banshee to fail so we can try again some other time. If you need us we'll be over by the river." Naruto and Aldura walk over to the river and Naruto grabs a bunch of sticks and they set up a fire and Naruto uses two sticks that he sharpened with a kunai to catch some fish. Aldura watched as he speared a few fish and giggled as she remembered the first time she tried teaching him to hunt. The kid refused to hurt any animal, which made her curious as to why they thought he was a demon. Now he was an expert at hunting, spear fishing, regular fishing, and also skinning the hides off of many animals such as deer, wolves, and bears, the boy would not harm a fox though, no matter what as he had always found them very cute. The two heard a screeching scream**(A/N: Guess who :P XD)** and shrugged before they heard some jutsu being unleashed nearby and they turned and saw Sasuke's head on the ground and Naruto walked over to it and smirked,

"Well teme, I see you're getting 'a head' in this test." Aldura, who had followed giggled and Sasuke growled,

"Shut up dobe."

"So Teme, want some help beating this guy? I mean there's no way a lone genin can beat a guy like Kakashi on his own, especially just after graduating the academy" Sasuke smirk and laughed a bit,

"Please, it might be impossible for you but for an Uchiha like me, it's a cake walk"

"And yet here you are, buried up to your neck, unless that is part of your 'brilliant' plan." Aldura giggled some more and Sasuke grunted and turned away,

"Shut up Dobe." The two turned and left Sasuke in his predicament and they started cooking the fish that Naruto caught and soon where eating when they heard the alarm go off as Sakura screeched about Sasuke being buried as he tried digging his way out. Naruto sighed as he and Aldura looked at their unfinished fish, which was their early lunch, and they arrived and Kakashi had tied Sakura up to one of the stumps and gave everyone else their meals and told them not to feed Sakura or else they would be automatically failed and they would try again once he returned in an hour. Naruto snorted since Kakashi did not see both Aldura and him eat some fish just moments before and he tossed his meal towards Sakura and Aldura did the same,

"We need to beat him so you need to get your strength up. We just ate some fish a little while ago so we're good." Suddenly the sky started darkening with clouds and Kakashi flew out of the bushes with an enraged look in his eyes. This made Naruto, Aldura, and Sasuke get into their individual fighting stances, though Sasuke and Kakashi were surprised when orange sparks started flickering between Naruto's fingers, Sakura couldn't see the sparks due to be tied up to the log post behind her three teammates. Kakashi was confused but decided to ignore it for now as he spoke,

"What did I tell you? No feeding Sakura, now are you prepared for what comes next since you broke my rule?" Naruto clenched and unclenched his hands, the sparks flying out a bit making Sasuke step away in surprise but kept close incase Kakashi attacked. Suddenly Kakashi eye-smiled and the clouds cleared, making Naruto think it was a Genjutsu that Kakashi used to make the clouds gather and darken,

"You pass." Sasuke froze in surprise and Naruto chuckled before dispelling, revealing he was a Shadow Clone and Aldura giggled as well and she walked over and laid back against a tree trunk and Naruto dropped down the tree and sat down beside Aldura. Kakashi shook his head thinking he imagined it and that Naruto was still in front of him but he narrowed his eyes before he remembered the Orange Sparks flying out from Naruto's hands and he then walked over to Naruto,  
"So Naruto, tell me, what were those orange sparks of electricity coming from your clone's hands?" Naruto blinked before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly,

"Hehe, yea, sorry, I don't have full control over that yet, Oji-san said it was something called a Kekkei Touta. I've decided to call it the Orange Spark Release." Kakashi's eyes, um… I mean eye, went wide in shock and he stepped back a single step,

"You have a Kekkei Touta, a Bloodline Selection? How is that possible?! Kekkei Touta are the most powerful bloodline abilities ever, as far as I know only the second and third Tsuchikage have a Kekkei Touta!" Naruto shrugged along with Aldura but Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking at them curiously, and also a bit jealously at hearing how strong the Kekkei Touta is, and Sakura who was staring at Sasuke with hearts for eyes despite being tied up and Naruto patted his stomach slightly,

"It might be because of that condition I never wanted to have." Aldura looked upset, Sakura and Sasuke, confused, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes and Aldura leaned against Naruto when he frowned,

"Hey, cheer up Naruto-kun, that condition is nothing important, just ignore it, or better yet, try to use it to your advantage, like a secret weapon like your rare Bloodline." Naruto thought for a minute before smiling and nodding,

"Yea, that's a good point." Aldura smiled and then everyone looked up at Kakashi, who cleared his throat to get their attention,

"Well now let's get Sakura untied and then we'll meet up here at 7 then go get our first mission." Everyone nodded and then left the training grounds.

**End Chapter 2**

**Ok, that's chapter two, sorry for the late update, my laptop was messing up a bit. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
